sipflsfandomcom-20200213-history
B.C. Foundations Physics
PROCESSES OF SCIENCE It is expected that students will: A1 demonstrate an understanding of safe procedures in science (e.g., use of lab equipment, techniques for the handling and disposal of lab materials, emergency response procedures) A2 demonstrate an understanding of the steps involved in using the scientific method (e.g., hypothesis, prediction, variables, observation, data interpretation, conclusion, communication) A3 represent and interpret scientific information in graphic form A4 demonstrate the qualities of a scientifically literate person (e.g., ability to identify assumptions, ability to distinguish fundamental concepts from irrelevant information, a recognition that scientific knowledge is continually developing and often builds upon previous theories) A5 describe the relationship between science and technology A6 demonstrate competence in the use of equipment and technologies (e.g., timing devices, voltmeter, mirrors and lenses, internet) specific to investigative procedures and research MOTION It is expected that students will: B1 describe displacement in relation to change in position, (Dx), time interval (Dt), and velocity (vav) B2 analyse a graph showing the relationship between displacement and time interval for an object travelling in uniform motion B3 use the formula vav = Dx/Dt to calculate the average velocity (vav), displacement, change in position, (Dx), and time interval (Dt) for an object in uniform motion B4 describe acceleration in relation to the concepts of positive, negative, zero B5 give examples of positive, negative, and zero acceleration (i.e., in relation to falling objects, accelerating from rest, slowing down or stopping, and uniform motion) B6 use the formula a = Dv/Dt, where Dv = vf – vi to calculate acceleration (e.g., for falling objects), given initial velocity (vi), final velocity (vf), and the time interval (Dt) FORCES It is expected that students will: C1 describe the concept of force (i.e., push or pull of one object on another) and differentiate among the different types (e.g., magnetic, friction, gravitational, elastic, electrical) C2 differentiate between mass (i.e., the amount of matter that makes up an object) and weight (i.e., the amount of pulling force that gravity exerts on an object) C3 describe the movement of objects in terms of balanced and unbalanced forces C4 describe friction as a force that opposes motion (i.e., including air resistance) ENERGY It is expected that students will: D1 identify energy as the capacity of a physical system to perform work D2 differentiate among various forms of energy (e.g., gravitational, kinetic, thermal, potential, light) D3 describe the law of conservation of energy ELECTRICITY It is expected that students will: E1 explain (e.g., verbally, with drawings) how static charges are separated because of transfer of electrons between various materials E2 differentiate between the two types of static electrical charge (i.e., positive, negative) and no charge (i.e., neutral) with reference to atomic theory E3 distinguish between potential and kinetic energy, static electricity and electric current, and conventional current and electron flow E4 describe the concept of current in terms of the amount of electric charge that passes a point in a given time interval E5 define resistance as the force that opposes the flow of electric current E6 demonstrate an understanding of circuits by drawing circuit diagrams that include properly placed and appropriate symbols E7 perform calculations using Ohm’s Law E8 differentiate between series and parallel circuits in terms of current, voltage, and total resistance given a fixed supply voltage E9 describe electrical energy and power E10 calculate power using voltage and current data E11 calculate energy consumption given the power rating of a device and duration of use OPTICS It is expected that students will: F1 define the concept of waves and describe their characteristics (e.g., using examples and sketches) F2 describe the concept of wavelength in relation to frequency and amplitude F3 differentiate among radio waves, microwaves, infrared, visible light, ultraviolet, X-rays, and gamma rays in terms of wavelength, frequency, and energy transferred F4 demonstrate an understanding of how visible light is reflected (e.g., relate angle of incidence and angle of reflection for curved and plane mirrors) F5 demonstrate an understanding of how visible light is refracted (e.g., bending of rays, changes of speed, diverging and converging lenses) F6 describe problems that can occur in human vision (e.g., near-sighted, far-sighted) and how they can be corrected through use of eyeglasses, contacts, and corrective eye surgery Source: http://www.bced.gov.bc.ca/irp/pdfs/literacy_foundations/2010literacyfoundations_science.pdf